Former Rangers, Former Slayer, Future
by charm3power
Summary: Crossover Fic. Buffy/Angel/Charmed/Xena/Hercules/Voyager/Power Rangers : Due to Q's meddling, several visitors from the distant past arrive on Voyager. Buffy & Angel briefly , Tommy, Kim, Prue, Andy, Hercules, Xena, Gabrielle, and Iolas.
1. Going to the Future

Voyager- Kes never left. Seven liberated from Collective. Icheb and other three children liberated from collective. One child is given to her parents, who adopt the other two. Icheb stays on board.

Buffy- 2001. Glory episodes. Glory had just been killed, and Buffy decides to kill herself to save Dawn.

Power Rangers- Thunder series. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky are rangers. Zedd and Rita are married.

_1994. Youth center._

The group is called to the hall.

"Rangers, come to the command center at once." said Zordon.

"Right." said Tommy.

Adam, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, the white morpher, and pink morpher teleport away. Tommy and Kim remain, as a portal opens, and sucks them in.

_2001. Sunnydale._

Giles had just killed Ben to stop Glory, while Buffy runs up the tower to get to Dawn. At the top, she runs up to Dawn.

"Dawn, I have to do this." said Buffy.

Buffy jumps.

"BUFFY!" yelled Dawn.

The portal closes. The tower begins to shake. Dawn runs down the tower to the others.

"She's gone. Not even a body left." said Willow.

"Does this mean there's another Vampire Slayer out there?" asked Dawn.

"Yes and we're going to have to find her." said Giles.

The group walks away, thinking Buffy is dead.

_2376. Voyager. Bridge_.

A portal opens, dropping Kim, Tommy, and Buffy.

"Where am we?" asked Kim and Buffy.

"You are on the Starship Voyager." said Janeway.

"Year?" asked Kim.

"2376." said Janeway.

"It is 1994, where Tommy and I are from." said Kim.

"I'm from 2000." said Buffy.

"Senior Staff report to the conference room. I want you to come as well." said Janeway.

Janeway, Kim, Buffy, Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, and Harry leave the bridge.

_Conference room._

The group arrives followed by Neelix, Seven, Doctor, and B'Elanna arrive.

"I'm Kim Hart." said Kim.

"I'm Tommy Oliver. And we're both from Angel Grove, California. 1994." said Tommy.

"I'm Buffy Summers. I'm from Sunnydale, CA. 2000." said Buffy.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway." said Kathryn.

"I'm Commander Chakotay." said Chakotay.

"I'm Lt. Commander Tuvok." said Tuvok.

"I'm Lt. Tom Paris." said Tom.

"I'm Lt. B'Elanna Paris." said B'Elanna.

"I'm Ensign Harry Kim." said Harry.

"I am Seven of Nine, a former Borg drone. Call me Seven." said Seven.

"I'm the Doctor." said Doctor.

"I'm Neelix. The ship's cook. We have to get you settled in." said Neelix.

"Tom and I have finished moving into his quarters." said B'Elanna.

"So that's one room." said Janeway.

"Kim and Buffy take that room." said Tommy.

Kim and Buffy nod.

"What about Tommy?" asked Kim.

"He can share a room with me." said Chakotay.

The group leaves the room.

_B'Elanna's old room._ B'Elana, Kim, and Buffy walk in.

"There are two beds, and a replicator. You can get some more things later. If you need some food, blankets, or something to drink, ask the replicator, and it will be created right here for you." said B'Elanna.

"Thank you." said Buffy.

"I've got to return to my duties. Relax and get used to your rooms. It's going to be home for awhile." said B'Elana.

The door slides open and she walks away. The door shuts behind her. Kim and Buffy lie down on the cots.

"I don't think we'll ever return home." said Kim, sadly.

"Wait a minute. Our friends must have descendants. Maybe some of them are on this ship." said Buffy.

"Good idea." said Kim.

Kim and Buffy leave the room, and see Kes in the hall. They walk up to her.

"Excuse me, Kes. Where's the mess hall?" asked Kim.

"I'll show you." said Kes.

Kes, Kim, and Buffy enter the mess hall.

"Neelix, Buffy and I were thinking..." said Kim.

"Could we see how our friends turned out?" asked Buffy.

"Sure. I'll show you how to operate the console." said Neelix.

_Chakotay's room._

Chakotay and Tommy arrive.

"What can I do to make your stay more welcome?" asked Chakotay.

"Could you let me know where the mess hall is, so I can eat something?" asked Tommy.

"I'll take you there myself." said Chakotay.

Chakotay and Tommy leave.

_Mess hall._

Chakotay and Tommy enter to see Neelix showing Buffy and Kim how to operate the console. Tommy joins Kim. Kes and Chakotay leave to report to their shifts. Neelix returns to his duties. Buffy, Kim and Tommy read the console. Kim types in Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan.

It reads:

Trini Kwan went to the Peace Conference in 1993, with Zachary Taylor and Jason Scott. Billy Cranston moved to Greece in 1996. Trini, Zack, Jason, and Billy all returned to Angel Grove in 2000. Billy and Trini married. Jason married Emily Jones. Zack married Angela Jackson. Want more info on them, select their names. Billy worked for NASA the rest of his life. Trini opened a studio, and taught tai kwan do. Their daughter, Lilly Cranston, married a John Hensen. Living relative on board: Annika Hensen, also known as Seven of Nine.

"So Seven is Billy and Trini's descendant." said Kim.

Kim types in Adam Park.

It reads:

Adam Park moved to New York in 1997 with Tanya Sloan, cousin to Aisha Campbell. They married in 1999. Tanya had a singing career in New York, NY and Los Angeles, CA, while Adam had a stuntman job in New York, NY and Los Angeles, CA. Their daughter, Amy Park, married Kai Kim. Living descendant on board: Ensign Harry Kim.

"Adam is Harry's ancestor." said Tommy.

Tommy types in Jason Scott.

It reads:

Jason Scott married Emily Stuart in the year 2000. Jason opened a karate dojo with Rocky Desantos, and they taught karate to kids. Emily became a vet with Aisha Desantos. Jason and Emily's daughter, May Scott, married Mark Paris. Living descendant on board: Tom Paris.

"Jason is Tom's ancestor." said Kim.

Kim types in Zack Taylor and Angela Jones.

It reads:

Zack opened a dance studio. Angela became a pop singer, and toured with Tanya for awhile. Zack and Angela married. Zack and Angela Taylor's son was Janet Taylor, married Alan Torres. Living descendant on board: B'Elanna Torres.

"Zack and Angela's descendent is B'Elanna." said Kim.

Tommy types in Rocky Desantos and Aisha Campbell.

It reads:

Rocky and Aisha married. Rocky opened a dojo with Jason Scott. Aisha opened a vet nary clinic with Emily Scott. Aisha and Rocky's daughter, Rosa Desantos, married Matt Wildman. Living descendants on board: Ensign Samantha Wildman and Naomi Wildman.

Tommy types in Thomas Oliver.

It reads:

Thomas Oliver, adopted. He disappeared in 1994. His brother, David Trueheart, who was adopted by an Indian, Sam Trueheart. David found Tommy, too late, for Tommy was already dead. They couldn't find his body. David Trueheart married Katherine Hillard. They opened a dance studio. David and Katherine's daughter, Heather Trueheart married James Chakotay. Living descendant on board: Commander Chakotay.

"Your brother is Chakotay's ancestor, so that means you are too." said Kim.

Kim types in Kimberly Hart.

It reads:

Kimberly Hart. Her mother and stepfather were in France, and her father was in Stone Canyon at the time. She was living with Aisha Campbell at the time. She was interested in music, and gymnastics, and was dating Thomas Oliver. Kimberly disappeared with her boyfriend in 1994. Their bodies were never found. Kelly Hart, Kim's cousin, married Justin Stuart. Justin is a cousin of Emily Scott. Justin and Kelly's descendant isn't on board.

Buffy sits in the console, with Kim and Tommy looking over her. Buffy types in Rupert Giles.

It reads:

Rupert Giles moved to England, in 1998, and disappeared after that. His funeral was thirty years later, 2028. No one knew what he had been doing.

"He probably rejoined the Watcher's Council." thought Buffy.

Buffy types in Tara Reed, Willow Rosenberg, and Dawn Summers.

It reads:

Tara Reed, Willow Rosenberg, and Dawn Summers worked together. They, Xander, and Anya worked together to take care of Dawn, ever since Dawn's older sister, Buffy was killed in 1997. They did odd jobs to make ends meet, but never did anything important.

"Of course. It would say that. Nobody knew that Tara and Willow were witches, Dawn was the Key, or if they helped out with other Vampire Slayers." thought Buffy.

Anya shimmers in with Angel holding onto her left arm.

"Angel? Anya?" asked Buffy.

"You know them?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, and we have some business to discuss. Don't we?" said Buffy.

Angel and Anya nod, and follow Buffy out of the room. Tommy and Kim watch them leave.

"She has secrets." said Tommy.

"So do we. We can't tell everyone about our secret identities. Or what we used to be. We promised Zordon." said Kim.

"I guess she's entitled to her own secrets." said Tommy.

The two sit down as Neelix brings them some food.

_Nearby room._

Buffy, Anya, and Angel walk in, and close the door.

"Buffy. I became a vengeance demon when Xander died. I decided to protect my family. None of them are living on Voyager. Willow and Dawn didn't marry anyone. They didn't want to have anyone die again, for them." said Anya.

"What about Spike?" asked Buffy.

"He became human. The prophecy was for him. He lived a normal life, and died. While Angel and his friends in Los Angeles worked together to stop evil. They worked at Wolfram and Hart." said Anya.

"What? That evil organization." said Buffy.

"We were offered it when we destroyed Jasmine, a being who brought peace to the world, but was eating about a dozen people each day." said Angel.

"Well, I guess world peace wasn't really an option then. But from what I've heard around here, it is a paradise." said Buffy.

"Yes. But demons and vampires are endangered species now. Witches, and vampire slayers rose up, and vanquished most of them. The most powerful witches were the Charmed Ones. They were four of them. One died in the year 2000 by a demon called Shax. The other three died as old women in the year 2050." said Anya.

"We've been protecting Anya's descendants, as well as the others' descendants, as best as we can." said Angel.

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.

"The Watcher's Council got the charges against Faith dropped. She returned to Sunnydale and took over. Willow, Dawn, Giles, and Xander helped her protect the town until it was destroyed. Then they went around the world vanquishing demons and other evil creatures." said Anya.

"How did Xander turn out?" asked Buffy.

"Xander soon became the owner of the construction site, after a lot of work, and some money." said Anya.

"What about Cordelia?" said Buffy.

"Cordelia was in a coma for awhile, but I finally woke her up. After Cordelia died, about thirty years later, of old age, I felt lonely. Anya and I decided to protect everyone's families, and leave romance out of both of our lives for awhile." said Angel.

"So, are you still doing it." said Buffy.

"Yes. Since Giles had no living relatives, when he did, he had no descendants. I've got to get back to Earth." said Anya.

"I'm going to stay here with you." said Angel.

Anya says goodbye, and vanishes. Angel and Buffy walk back into the mess hall. Kim and Tommy are eating. Buffy and Angel join them.

Next meeting, a few days later. Kim and Tommy tell the group of their relations. Chakotay walks up to Tommy.

"It feels good to meet one of my ancestors in person." said Chakotay.

"Yeah. I'm meeting the best friend of my ancestor." said Tom.

"Could you show me how to have a vision quest? I saw it in the database, but I want to learn more." said Tommy.

"Sure. Let's go, uncle." said Chakotay.

"Hey. Don't make fun of your Elders." said Tommy.

"Just go. This is starting to give me a headache." said Janeway.

The group leaves.

Outside the room, Kim stops Tom, and talks with him.

"Tom, I hope you could give me piloting lessons. It looks fun." said Kim.

"I will." said Tom.

_Chakotay's room._

Chakotay begins to teach Tommy how to do vision quests, while Tom begins to give Kim flying lessons.

_The next day…_

Angel, Buffy, Kim, and Tommy arrive. Kim becomes a Crewwoman in sickbay. Angel becomes a Crewman in engineering. Buffy becomes a Crewman at Astrometrics, and Tommy becomes a Crewman on the bridge.

_Bridge._

"Set a course, Mr. Paris." said Janeway.

"Yes, ma'am." said Tom.

Voyager goes off into warp.


	2. Ranger Wrld

Command center. Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky teleport in.

"Where's Tommy and Kim?" asked Aisha.

"I'm afraid they've been sucked into a faulty time wormhole. It's been closed forever. We're going to have to find replacements for them." said Zordon.

"Who?" asked Rocky.

"My cousin, Tanya, can replace Kim." said Aisha.

Tanya is teleported in.

"Tanya Sloan, will you be the pink ranger, replacing Kim Hart?" asked Zordon.

"Yes." said Tanya, taking the Pterodactyl morpher.

Aisha tells Tanya what happened to Kim and Tommy.

"I hope they're still alive." said Tanya.

"We all do." said Billy.

"I have found a candidate for the white ranger powers. An Indian named David Trueheart." said Zordon.

David is teleported in.

"David, will you be the white ranger, replacing Tommy Oliver." said Zordon.

"Yes." said David, taking the Tigerzord morpher.

RRR, RRR, RRR.

"Rangers, Zedd and Rita have sent Goldar, Scorpina, and Putties to the park." said Zordon.

"It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!" said David.

"Mastodon!" said Adam.

"Pterodactyl!" said Tanya.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Aisha.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Rocky.

The rangers morph, and teleport to the park.

Park. The rangers arrive. David vs. Goldar. Tanya and Aisha vs. Scorpina. Adam, Billy, and Rocky vs. Putties. The rangers soon win the battle, and return to the command center.

Command center.

"David, Tanya. You have done very well in your first battle as rangers. I hope all of you will do very well as rangers." said Zordon.

The group nods.

"I have to get back to the reservation." said David.

"I still have some unpacking to do." said Tanya.

"Need some help?" asked Aisha.

"Sure." said Tanya.

Tanya and Aisha teleport out.

Ninja Quest . Rangers go on Ninja Quest. Tanya gets the pink coin, but her spirit is the gazelle. David gets the white coin, but his spirit is the hawk.

Changing of the Zords. Ninjor, Crane Coin, Hawkzord, and Tanya are taken. Zedd forces rangers to battle in Shogunzords. David and Adam teleport to the palace to free Tanya. Thy free her, and Zedd arrives. David vs. Zedd, and wins. David and Adam grab Tanya, and teleport out before Zedd can do anymore. Zedd is furious, but then remembers the captive Ninjor and Hawkzord, and the Crane Coin in his hand. Zedd vanishes in a red flash. Tanya is revived, using the remnants of the dino and thunder powers.

"You won't be a ranger until we get your coin back." said Zordon.

"I understand." said Tanya.

rest of mmpr series:

Kat's spell is broken, and she gets the Crane Coin. Tanya gives the Crane Coin to Kat, and moves to New York, with her parents, and begins a singing career there, while going to a high school there. Kat and David get the Zeo Crystal, and ride the Hawkzord back to Earth. Zordon disperses five crystals through time and space. Master Vile shows up, and fails to beat the rangers. Ninjor escapes. Rangers get Metallic Armor. Master Vile uses the Orb of Doom to rewind time.

Aquitar Series. Kid rangers make it to command center, and tell Zordon and Alpha what has been going on. They believe them. Aquitar Rangers are called to help. Billy uses machine to return him to normal age. Goldar and Rito destroy 6 ninja coins. Billy, and the five young rangers retreat to the command center. Later, Zordon sends them to retrieve crystals. Aisha sends yellow crystal back, while Kat, Rocky, Adam, and David bring their own crystals.

Aquitar Rangers destroy Hydro Hog. The five crystals merge, and restore time. Goldar and Rito set the bomb, and steal the Zeo Crystal. five rangers say goodbye to the alien rangers, who return to Aquitar. Adam, Kat, David, Rocky, and Billy look around in confusion, as Alpha teleports them outside. Once outside, they watch in horror as the command center blows up.

Zeo series. Baboo and Squatt are killed by the attack from the Machine Empire. In the series, everything that happened to Tommy happens to David, that isn't mentioned below.

Kat, Rocky, Adam, David, and Billy find Zeo Crystal, and enter power chamber. They discover Zordon and Alpha are okay. Kat is given pink crystal. Rocky is given blue crystal. Adam is given green crystal. David is given red crystal. With Trini, Jason, and Zack in Switzerland, Aisha in Africa, and Tanya in New York, Billy decides to take the final crystal. Billy touches the crystal, and it turns him into the yellow zeo ranger. David's quest for the arrowhead reveals the other half meant for his brother, Tommy Oliver, who is lost in time and dead to the world. He was given half of the arrowhead by Sam Trueheart and the others cheer him up by telling him about the brother he never knew.

The five zeo rangers defeat the Machine Empire. Goldar and Rito, who have lost their memories, are found by Bulk and Skull, who make them be their servants. Kat and David go on their first date.

Revelations of Gold. The Gold Zeo Ranger crashes on Aquitar, where the Aquitar Rangers get him to their base. He asks to speak to Zordon, and he is demorphed. Delphine and Cestro contact Earth, and show them the identity of the Gold Ranger, Prince Trey of Triforia!

Trey is sent to Earth. But Mondo, saw the transmission too, and orders Klank to put a force field around the power chamber, and Trey will be smashed to bits, if his beam hits it, so Billy reroutes it to the beach. The rangers teleport out. Adam and David get Trey from the water, and he divides into three. The Machine Empire arrives to battle. The rangers morph. The Treys are finally teleported to the power chamber, and the rangers defeat the Cogs. The Machine family retreats to the palace. The rangers return to the power chamber. Zordon says they must find a new gold ranger soon. Billy has an idea, and leaves to get the person.

A Golden Homecoming. Billy and a girl return, and are heading to the power chamber. They can't be teleported since the power chamber's systems are helping the zeo crystal keep the golden staff charged. Billy and the girl finally get past the Quadrofighters and Cogs, and into the power chamber. Billy shows them the girl, who turns out to be Trini.

The alarms ring , as Silo appears in the park. The five rangers take the crystals, and morph into the zeo rangers, and teleport to the park to fight Silo. Trini accepts the golden powers, and becomes the gold ranger, and goes to join the fight. The rangers fight Silo, and beat him. Silo grows. David attempts to call the zeo zords, but the rangers are teleported back to the power chamber.

Billy tells them the zords would be destroyed by Silo. The Treys give them the Super Zeo Gems , before returning to Triforia to find a way to rejoin themselves into one being. Jason waves his staff over the gems, which float out of the chamber. The rangers and Alpha follow, and the Gems turn into the Super Zeozords. The five main rangers, use the zords, to fight Silo, and four other monsters that Mondo sent, when he discovered they had the Super Zeozords. The five rangers destroy the monsters, and return to the power chamber.

Youth center. Ernie gives a party to welcome Trini back. Everyone celebrates. Billy and Trini later go on their first date.

Series continues. Rita and Zedd return, and also fight the rangers, against the Machine Empire, while plotting to overthrow the Machine Empire. Mondo is killed. Louie Kaboom arrives.

The Lore of Auric. Aisha sends the Tiki of Auric, but Louie gets it, while Trini has the key to it. Louie steals the key, and tricks Auric into fighting the rangers. They mention their leader, Zordon, and he realizes he's been tricked. He fires on Kaboom and Sprocket, who retreat. Auric agrees to work with them, whenever the Machines attack, and returns to his tiki in the power chamber.

Where in the world is Zeo Ranger 5. The teens are stunned when David mysteriously disappears. When their search for the missing Ranger proves fruitless, they must battle the noxious Cruel Chrome monster without him.

King for A Day Parts 1 and 2:

Trini is kidnapped by a hologram of David. He arrives in an arena to discover that Gasket has brainwashed him. Trini destroys a monster, which returns David to full power, but still brainwashed. David and Trini begin fighting. Kat, Billy, Rocky, and Adam soon arrive, thanks to Finster. The rangers demorph, and show David who they really are. He demorphs, realizing who he really is. Bulk and Skull, who were also sucked in by the holographic David, are befriended by an alien, and they destroy the field generator, and are teleported back to Earth, while the rangers teleport away when they discover the shield is gone.

Rangers of 2 worlds Part 1 and 2: Yellow Zeo Crystal cures Billy of side effects, so he never has to go to Aquitar. Aquitar team shows up to see them, and join forces with the zeo rangers to defeat Zedd, Rita, and Machine Empire's monsters.

Good as Gold. Trini continues to lose his golden powers and is confronted by Rita and Zedd. When the Machine Empire appears, he is caught in between, but manages to escape. The Treys arrive, and Zordon discovers away to unite The Treys, and return the golden powers to him. It succeeds.

Zack and Jason return from the Peace Conference, and begin dating Angela and Emily. Rita and Zedd blow the Machine Empire up with a bomb, and retake the palace.

Turbo Movie. Rocky hurts his back training for a competition. Tanya and Aisha return to help out at the shelter, and are kidnapped by Divatox. Lerigot, Lara, their baby, Bulk, and Skull were also kidnapped. Kat, Billy, Adam, and David leave to rescue them. Justin discovers the rangers' identities, and is sent as Rocky's replacement. The rangers stop Divatox's plans, and destroy her fiancée, Maligore. They take the Liarians, Tanya, Aisha, Bulk, and Skull back to Angel Grove. Bulk, and Skull's memories are restored, and the Liarians return to their home planet. Tanya and Aisha share a reunion with everyone.

They decide to return to Angel Grove for good. Tanya and Adam began dating. Aisha said she would date Rocky, and stood by his side, until he got better. David, Jason, and Adam win the tournament giving money to the Angel Grove Orphanage where Justin is living.

Turbo Series. Graduation episodes. Rocky lets Justin keep his powers. Zack, Trini, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and David graduate from Angel Grove High. Divatox decides to give them a surprise, and plants a detonator at the power plant. The rangers, and ex-rangers leave to stop it. Elgar turns Bulk and Skull into monkeys. By now, Angela and Emily have discovered who they really are, so they went to.

Lerigot arrives to send Zordon and Alpha 5 to Eltar. Divatox nearly destroys the wormhole, but the rangers destroy the machine, and they are safely sent to Eltar. Lerigot returns home, and Dimitria and Alpha 6 arrive as replacements.

Pit of Despair Episode. David is captured, and Cassie and Tj rescue Kat from Piranitrons. Adam, Trini, and Justin arrive, and the four rangers leave to battle a monster. Cassie and Tj follow a trail, and rescue David from the Pit. David joins the battle, and the two teens head into Angel Grove. The rangers destroy the monster. Zordon and Alpha have returned to the power chamber for the power transfer.

Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Tj are recruited to replace Kat, Adam, Trini, and David. Zack, Angela, and Kat go to dance school in England. Jason, Rocky, and Adam go to karate school in Hong Kong. Billy, Trini, David, Emily, Angela, Aisha, Tanya, and Emily go to Angel Grove University. Justin, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos continue to go to Angel Grove High.

Rest of the turbo series is the same. As well as the pr series from space-jungle fury and any series afterwards. The only exception is Forever Red.

Forever Red Episode.

Machine Empire forces have gathered on Earth's moon on a mission to resurrect an incredible machine: Lord Zedd's zord. Serpentera. Little do they know they are being spied on by Andros, the Red Space Ranger, sporting his signature cloak. He is spotted after making commotion, but manages to escape on his Galaxy Glider.

"David, it's time." said Andros.

"Right." said David's voice.

Angel Grove Park. The rangers are now coupled up. All of the rangers had gotten married, except for Justin, who was still going to college. A ranger reunion was held in Angel Grove. Zack and Angela Taylor, Billy and Trini Cranston, Emily Scott, Adam and Tanya Park, Aisha Desantos, Kat Trueheart, Justin Stuart is dating Kelly Jackson, Kim's cousin. The rangers all join each other, and meet. They introduce themselves to each other. Cogs appear, grab the entire group, and pull them into a portal.

Bulk's bar. Bulk and Skull are talking. A phone rings. Bulk nervously passes the call on to a mysterious stranger sitting by the side of the pool.

Turtle Cove. The 6 wild force rangers are approached by Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger. He asks Cole to come with him for a special mission.

NASADA space port. Carter and Cole arrive, and meet Wes, and Eric. Tj, Andros, and David show up, holding the red turbo, red space, and red zeo powers.

"What's going on?" asked Cole.

"You call sounded urgent." said Wes.

"The Machine Empire has gathered their forces on the moon." said David.

"The Machine Empire? I thought the Zeo Rangers destroyed them years ago." said Tj.

"Actually King Mondo was destroyed by us, twice, but Zordon's wave was what finally killed him, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank, Orbus. The Machine Empire Generals took about 3/4 of the Cog army, and fled into the Lost Galaxy. Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina disappeared shortly before we switched to turbo powers. We don't know what happened to them." said David.

"How are we going to get to the moon?" asked Cole.

"This. The Astro Megaship Mark 2." said Andros, pressing a button on a handheld control, revealing it.

Just as David wonders why the final Red Ranger has not arrived yet, two bikers pulls up to the space port - Jason and Rocky, the two red morphin rangers. With all assembled, the heroes march to the Astro Megaship and take off for the moon.

Mirinoi. Leo Corbett pulls the Red Quasar Saber from the stone, and morphs into the Red Galaxy Ranger.

Megaship. The Red Rangers gather on the Megaship. David turns the screen on. David and Jason tell them the Machine Empire's history, and their plans to dig up Serpentera.

Moon. With Serpentera dug up, and a new power source in place, Venjix and his soldiers prepare to board it. The Red Rangers storm the place and tell Venjix where to stuff it. He sends the Cogs to attack them. Jason kicks a Cog can with his amazing martial arts abilities. Carter fires Cogs with his laser. Wes snags a Cog weapon and uses it against them. Cole fights them with martial arts skills. With the Rangers occupied, the Machine warriors go forward to Serpentera. Cole breaks away from the fight to stop them, but the Machines open fire. Leo and Aurico rescue him, as the other red rangers arrive. Leo demorphs.

"Andros, we got here as soon as we could." said Leo.

"We're not letting you take Serpentera." said Cole.

"Try and stop us." said Venjix.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason, morphing into the red dino ranger.

"Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" said Jason.

"It's Morphin Time! Red Ranger Power!" said Rocky, morphing into the red ninja ranger.

"Red Ninja Ranger!" said Rocky.

"It's Morphin Time!" said David, morphing into the red zeo ranger.

"Red Zeo Ranger!" said David.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Tj, morphing into the red turbo ranger.

"Red Turbo Ranger!" said Tj.

"Let's Rocket!" said Andros, morphing into the red space ranger.

"Red Space Ranger!" said Andros.

"Go Galactic!" said Leo, morphing into the red galaxy ranger.

"Galaxy Red!" said Leo.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Carter, morphing into the red lightspeed Ranger.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" said Carter.

"Time for Timeforce!" said Wes, morphing into the red timeforce ranger.

"Red Timeforce Ranger!" said Wes.

"Quantum Power!" said Eric, morphing into the quantum ranger.

"Quantum Ranger!" said Eric.

"Wild Access!" said Cole, morphing into the red wildforce ranger.

"Blazing Lion, Red Wildforce Ranger!" said Cole.

"Red Alien Ranger!" said Aurico.

"Power Rangers!" said all 11 red rangers, as red smoke fires from behind them.

"11 red rangers!" said Venjix.

Rocky, Cole, and Jason team up to take on General Venjix. Jason knocks Venjix down with a corkscrew kick. David and Wes take on the mean green machine Gerrok. David finishes him off with a Zeo Power Kick. The femme bot of the group, Tezzla, fires at Aurico and Eric. They take her down by joining their weapons and firing. Leo flies up from a cloud of smoke and slashes the Automoton, red machine. TJ destroys him on his way down with the Lightning Sword. Andros and Carter take on the blaster wielding Steelon, blue machine. They expertly dodge, and use their blasters to knock him off a cliff. Battered from the fight, Venjix runs.

"At least I still have Serpentera. said Venjix.

"We have to get to the Megaship!" said Carter.

"I need Ninjazord Power now!" said Rocky.

"I need Shogunzord Power Now!" said Jason.

"I Need Zeo Zord Power Now!" said David.

"I Need Superzeo Zord Power now!" said Tj.

"Astro Megazord 2, Online!" said Andros.

"Galacatabeasts, Arise!" said Leo.

"Q-Rex!" said Eric.

"Red Battleborg!" said Aurico.

"Wildzords Descend!" said Cole.

The zords arrive. The rangers jump in. Jason is in the Red Shogunzord. Rocky is in the Ape Ninjazord. David is in the Phoenix Zeozord. Tj is in Superzeozord 5. Andros and Carter are in the Astro Megaszord 2. Leo is in the Lion Galactazord. Wes and Eric are in the Q-rex. Cole is in the Red Lion Wildzord. Aurico controls the Red Battleborg from the ground.

The group fires their lasers and weapons. Venjix screams in defeat as Serpentera explodes around him. The rangers jump out of their zords, triumphant, as their zords return to their hiding places. They all check the base, and free the captives. They all board the Megaship, and head for home.

NASADA. The red rangers stand together. Aurico had gone back to Aquitar, and everyone else had gone back to the Youth Center. David thanks them all for helping to save Earth.

"May the power protect you." said David.

Cole watches in awe as David leaves, commenting that he is indeed the "Greatest Ranger", the others laugh and disagree, each giving their own reasons talking of past exploits to prove they are the best.

"Actually, Tommy could have beaten David pretty easily, but he was sucked into the future, with his girlfriend, Kimberly, the current Pink Ranger. We never found out if they were okay." said Jason.

"I'm sure you will one day." said Cole.

The red rangers split up again, heading away to their home planets and towns.


	3. Buffy Wrld

_Night. Gravesite._

Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, Spike, Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Faith, Wesley, Connor, Riley, and his wife are there to pay their respects. They had already had a funeral after Buffy had died, but not all of them had been able to attend before. They were now all there to pay their respects.

"You were my sister, my best friend." said Dawn.

"She was a friend to all of us when we really needed it. She was even my girlfriend at one point." said Angel.

"She was my girlfriend, too." said Riley.

"And mine." said Spike.

"You were her boyfriend !" said Angel, starting to get angry.

"Whoa. Settle down. Angel, I presume Cordelia is your girlfriend." said Spike.

"We broke up, Spike. I'm with Connor now." said Cordelia.

"With his son. Oh, that's real smart." said Spike.

Cordelia glares at him and he backs off, walking away. She clutches her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Connor, running up to her.

"My baby." said Cordelia.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Your pregnant." said Fred.

"With Connor's child." said Cordelia.

Demons shimmer in. The group fights, and is split up. Wesley and Giles. Anya and Xander. Willow, Dawn, and Tara. Angel and Faith. Connor and Cordelia. Fred and Gunn. Riley and his wife. Soon half of the demons are beaten by crossbows, and punches. The other demons retreat.

"You guys go. I'm taking over for Buffy. Someone needs to take care of this town and make sure the people here are safe." said Faith.

"All right. Be careful, you guys." said Angel.

"We will." said Faith.

Angel Investigations gets into their cars, and drives towards LA. The Sunnydale gang heads to the Magic Shop.

_Magic Shop._

"Dawn is 16. With her parents, and Buffy dead, who's going to be her legal guardian." said Willow.

"I am. I took it up with Mrs. Summers, in case she and Buffy both were killed. I'm your legal guardian. And if you want, you can stay at your house. I'll just have to live in the guest room at your house, and keep my house open, as well." said Giles.

"Thanks, Giles. I don't think I could leave the memories of my mom, and Buffy behind." said Dawn.

"Now, everyone go home, and get some sleep. Willow, Tara, and Anya will probably be involved in this." said Giles.

The group goes home, to get some sleep.

The next day, Giles and Willow train Faith who is still a little rusty from her time in prison.

2 years later. Magic Shop. Giles, Anya, Xander, and Dawn head home while Faith, Willow, and Tara go on patrol.

Woods. They begin patrolling. Suddenly, the demons that attacked them at Buffy's funeral show up, with many more numbers.

"You know. I think they're multiplying." said Tara.

The demons suddenly divide, and their population continues to grow.

"This isn't good." said Tara.

"Well, then we'll have to take them all out." said Faith.

Faith fires her crossbow, while Tara and Willow shoot magic at the demons. When Faith runs out of arrows she fights the demons barehanded Giles, Anya, and Xander arrive to help, and they begin to win, slowly they defeat all the divided demons, by shattering the necklaces around the demons neck, which kills the copies, leaving about 35 demons left. 5 demons for each individual of the group.

Faith and Giles soon have two demons killed in a flash. Anya and Xander are having trouble, while Tara and Willow kill six with a magic spell. The two witches take crossbows from Giles, and begin firing arrows at the remaining demons. Soon there are only six demons fighting Xander and Anya. Willow, Tara, Faith, and Giles make it over to them and each fight a demon. Soon the group finally destroys the remaining six demons.

"They took a long time to plan their revenge." said Faith.

"Someone else was behind this. I don't know who yet." said Giles.

"Please tell me that there is another god out there trying to return to some other dimension." said Xander.

"Not likely. Glory was original, and probably one of the last gods still alive." said Giles.

A swirl of blue orbs forms into a woman, with long, black hair, wearing a black tanktop, and black jeans.

"Who are you?" asked Willow.

"I'm your whitelighter. The two of you are witches, and most witches have gotten their whitelighters. You're some of the last ones, who are alive, right now, anyways." said woman.

"What's your name?" asked Willow.

"Prue. Prue Halliwell." said Prue.

_Magic Shop. The next morning._

Xander, Anya, Giles, Faith, Dawn, Willow, and Tara sit in the magic shop as Prue orbs in.

"We need some answers." said Xander.

"I can't give you those. All I can tell you is whitelighters are good witches, or humans who have died, and they are given a chance to be whitelighters to help other witches and humans from getting killed by demons. I was a witch. I've lost my power of astral projection, but I still have the power of telekinesis." said Prue.

Prue uses her telekinesis to make a cup come out of a cupboard, fill itself with water, and float over to Prue.

"My powers have gotten stronger." said Prue.

"So, you were just some mediocre witch, with the power of telekinesis, who was killed. Well, we lost a friend too. And I don't think I believe you. You could be working with that new evil, trying to gain our trust." said Xander.

Xander walks up to leave.

"You think you have it bad? I have two sisters and a brother-in-law I'm forbidden to see and a long lost half-sister I'll never meet. My bosses forbade me to see them." said Prue.

"Oh, Prue. I'm so sorry." said Willow.

"So am I. I didn't know you had family here." said Xander.

"It sounds like your bosses, are a lot like the Watchers Council." said Faith.

"What powers do you have?" asked Willow.

"Telekinesis, Healing, the ability to find my charges, I can hear my charges when they call my name, and orbing." said Prue.

"What's orbing?" asked Tara.

"Teleporting places in blue lights." said Prue.

Prue demonstrated by orbing out, and orbing in behind Xander, startling him.

"Okay. I believe you." said Xander.

"Prue, who are you charges?" asked Giles.

"Willow and Tara." said Prue.

A jingle is heard.

"Well, I stand corrected. All of you are my charges, except Anya, who can take care of herself. I can't heal evil." said Prue.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." said Anya.

Prue smiles and flashes back.

_Manor. Prue, Piper, and the doctor walk in. _

_"Phoebe?" asked Prue. _

_Shax arrives, hurtling Prue and Piper into the wall, and killing the doctor. She watches helplessly as Leo and Phoebe orb in. They heal Piper, and Prue feels herself drifting away. She watches as Leo comforts Phoebe and Piper, for losing Prue. _

_Heaven. Prue wakes up. _

_"I've got to go back to them. They need me." said Prue. _

_"No. They don't. They have a half-sister, Paige Matthews, who's taken your place." said Patty. _

_"You cheated on dad, with your whitelighter." said Prue. _

_"Yes." said Patty. _

_"No wonder he left us." said Prue. _

_"Prue, wait." said Patty. _

_"Don't worry. I forgive you. Hopefully Piper and Phoebe will be able to accept Paige, and protect themselves from Cole, and the other demons. I still don't trust Cole, and I don't know why." said Prue. _

"Prue?" asked Willow's voice pulling Prue out of her memories.

"Sorry. Just thinking about my life before..." Prue trailed off.

"It's okay. I don't think anyone could go what you went through. Dying, and then have the chance to be somewhat alive, but not be able to see your family. That's not fair." said Willow.

"Yeah, well they are the supreme good, except they do have a boss above them, but I don't know him." said Prue.

"Don't give up. Maybe there is a way for you to see them, someday." said Willow.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I wish I had been here earlier to help Buffy." said Prue.

"Buffy didn't just die, her body went with her." said Willow.

"Then she could still be alive, but in another dimension." said Prue.

"I never thought of that. Oh, no. She could be in Glory's dimension. She could be seriously hurt." said Willow.

_In the future. Voyager._

Angel, Buffy, Kim, and Tommy have finally settled in, although their do miss their friends and families. Kim moved to sickbay, while Angel moved in with Buffy.

_Mess hall._

Angel and Buffy are eating at a table.

"I know we'll never be able to replace our friends and families we were forced to leave behind. I think it's time we made friends here. I don't know if we are ever going to return home." said Angel.

"I guess you're right. It's just that Dawn is my sister, and with me gone, and my parents dead, she's going to be all alone." said Buffy.

"Isn't Giles her guardian? And aren't the others still there?" asked Angel.

"I guess." said Buffy.

Angel begins to tell Buffy what had happened to the group after Buffy had left.

"So Faith took over and the others helped her keep Sunnydale safe." said Buffy.

Angel nods.

"Anything else happen?" asked Buffy.

"Oh, yeah. There was this girl, named Prue Halliwell. She was everyone's whitelighter." said Angel.

"What's a whitelighter?" asked Buffy.

"A guardian angel for witches and humans." said Angel.

"Then I hope they survived okay." said Buffy.

Tommy and Kim arrive, and join them.

_Sunnydale 2003. _Willow and Tara recite spells, but nothing works .

"Maybe she really is dead." said Tara.

"No. We would have found a body, or remains of a body." said Willow.

"Unless she disintegrated into nothing." said Anya.

"That could have happened. But why would Glory risk going through the portal, if it could disintegrate her into nothing." said Prue.

"We've got to find Buffy." said Willow.

"Willow. Stop. She's gone, and she's not coming back." said Xander.

"I'm not giving up on her." said Willow.

Willow gathers supplies, and walks into the back room. Tara follows her into the back room.

"She's taking this really hard." said Anya.

"Not as much as Dawn is. I can see it in her eyes. She's trying to hide it, but she isn't as good as hiding her emotions as Buffy." said Prue.

The group looks to see Dawn crying, and go over and comfort her.

"Dawn, it's okay." said Giles.

"How is it okay? I lost my mom and my sister, practically at the same time. I know it's been two years but I still miss her." said Dawn.

"Buffy's not dead. She's not up there. And definitely not in the other place." said Prue.

"Then she could still be alive." said Dawn.

"I think that when she went through, and since Giles killed Glory, the portal could have changed. It could have sent her into the future." said Prue.

Willow and Tara walk out, and hear the last statement.

"Then there is no hope. There's no way to bring her back from the future." said Willow.

"At least she's still alive." said Dawn.

"But we'll never get to see her again." said Tara.

"Prue and Anya will, if they aren't killed before then." said Xander.

"What can kill you, Prue?" asked Willow.

"A darklighter's arrow." said Prue.

A darklighter appears. Prue flings him back, and ducks behind a counter.

"Where's your whitelighter?" asked darklighter.

Willow and Tara recite a spell, which blows up the darklighter.

"Nice touch." said Prue.

"Thanks." said Willow.

"Now, besides demons, and darklighters, there are also warlocks, they are evil. Male witches are just witches who are males." said Prue.

"But I thought male witches were warlocks." said Willow.

"No. Warlocks are evil witches, and witches are good witches." said Prue.

"I think I'm getting it, now." said Willow.

Just then an explosion erupts. The group runs out to see demons running through the streets.

"What are they up to?" asked Dawn.

"They're planning to trash the town." said Faith.

"Let's stop them." said Prue.

They all run back in, and get crossbows, and spells. They all run out, and begin fighting the demons.

"A slayer!" said a demon.

"The more we kill, the more fun we have!" said another demon.

The demon is blown up by a spell from Willow and Tara. Xander and Giles shoot crossbows while Anya throws fireballs. Prue flings some back with her telekinesis while Faith stakes a few demons. They don't notice three guys walking up to them. One guy fires a bullet that hits Dawn, and another fires a bullet to hit Faith, but Tara gets in the path of the bullet, while fighting a demon, and is killed. Willow, goes into a rage, which destroys the demons. Xander, Anya, Giles, Faith, and the injured Dawn are hurled into the magic shop, and the three guys are hurled backwards.

Willow absorbs the magic from all of the books in the library. Her eyes turn black, and she runs out to avenge Tara. The three guys are running away. She fires, turning one to stone, and one to ashes. She walks forward, and kicks the stone statue, crumbling it to pieces. She then fires at the third guy, who is turned into an ice figurine. She then kicks it, crumbling the third guy into ice pieces. Willow returns to the Magic Shop.

Magic Shop. Willow heals Dawn. The group is horrified when they realize she killed the three guys on the street.

"Willow, what did you do?" asked Xander.

"I'm going to rid this world of evil." said Willow.

Willow runs out of the Magic Shop, and vanishes.

Future.

"Angel? What's wrong?" asked Buffy.

"Willow's been turned evil, somehow before she was supposed to. She's headed for LA. Cordelia has a demon child in her. My son, Connor, and I both have a little evil in us." said Angel.

"She'll try to kill the three of you." said Buffy.

"And without you there, we're sunk." said Angel.

"No. Faith, Dawn, Tara, and the others can help." said Buffy.

"Buffy. Tara's dead. That's why she went evil." said Angel.

"Oh, god. I have to get back there, and help Willow." said Buffy.

Q appears in a flash.

"Hello, blondie. Did you say you wanted to return to the past?" asked Q.

"Yes." said Buffy.

"Well, you can only return to when Willow is going to LA. Sorry, but someone invented a time machine to try to make Willow destroy Earth." said Q.

"Who?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know. But we'll find him eventually." said Q.

"How do I get back?" asked Buffy.

"You must give up the memories of Voyager. You can't know about the future, while in the past." said Q.

"But, I made so many good friends here." said Buffy.

"Yes. But, Willow, Dawn, and the rest of your friends in Sunnydale and LA need you." said Angel.

"All right. I'll do it." said Buffy.

"When she returns, you'll be returned to Earth, with no memory of this." said Q.

A portal opens.

"Good luck, Buffy." said Angel.

Buffy walks through the portal, and vanishes.

"What about us?" asked Kim.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're stuck here." said Q, vanishing in white lights.

Angel fades away.

_Sunnydale. 2003._

Willow is at the outskirts of Sunnydale. Xander, Anya, Dawn, Faith, Giles, and Prue arrive to stop Willow.

"Willow, stop. Angel and Connor are good, now." said Xander.

"All evil must be destroyed if we are to have any peace." said Willow.

A portal opens, and Buffy walks out of it, and it closes behind her.

"Buffy?" asked Dawn.

Willow turns around to see Buffy.

"Willow, please stop this. This isn't what Tara would want you to do." said Buffy.

"Buffy's right. Tara wants you to find peace." said Prue.

"I don't know how." said Willow.

"Trust us. We're your friends." said Dawn.

"Yes. We're your friends." said Xander.

Willow's eyes turn to normal.

"Xander?" asked Willow,.

"Willow? What's wrong?" asked Xander.

"I can't control it. The dark magic is too strong." said Willow.

Willow's eyes turn back to black, and she vanishes in black lights.

"I'm Buffy Summers, vampire slayer." said Buffy.

"I'm Prue Halliwell, a whitelighter." said Prue.

"And a former Charmed One, but I can't let them know, or Piper, Phoebe, and Paige could find out, and the Elders would trap me back in heaven again." thought Prue.

"Let's go. We have to get to LA." said Buffy.

Anya, Giles, Xander, Prue, Buffy, Dawn, and Faith hold hands, and orb out.

_LA. Angel Investigations._

Angel, Fred, Gunn, Faith, Wesley, and Connor are making Cordelia feel comfortable. Lauren walks in.

"I'm sorry I missed Buffy's funeral, but someone had to keep this place running." said Lauren.

"So, anything gone wrong here?" asked Angel.

A black flash forms into Willow.

"Not until now." said Lauren.

Swirls of blue lights form into Anya, Giles, Xander, Prue, Buffy, Dawn, and Faith.

"Buffy, you're alive." said Angel.

"No time to explain. Willow's gone bad, because Tara was killed." said Buffy.

"We almost got through to her, but the dark magic took over again." said Xander.

No one notices Cordelia.

"Her dark magic is almost as powerful as mine. I can't let her stay this powerful." whispered Cordelia.

Cordelia fires a beam of blue light at the wall, which bounces off, and hits Willow. It removes Willow's dark powers, returning her to normal. She collapses to the ground, and passes out. Prue runs over to her, and heals her. Willow wakes up, and looks around. She bursts into tears as Buffy hugs her.

"We have to go." said Buffy.

"I'm staying. They're going to need a slayer here, especially to help protect Cordelia and her baby." said Faith.

"Be careful." said Buffy.

Buffy hugs everyone, as they welcome her back. Prue, Buffy, Dawn, and the Scooby Gang join hands, and orb out. LA gang goes up to their rooms to get some sleep.

_Sunnydale._

The group orbs into the Magic Shop, and they all comfort Willow.

"How could I do that?" asked Willow.

Prue recites the spell to summon the dead. The ghostly form of Tara appears.

"Tara?" asked Willow.

"Yes. Be happy. Enjoy yourself. I'm going to be fine. I don't want to see you up here for a long time. Promise you'll try to have fun, after you grieve, which I know may take awhile." said Tara.

"I promise." said Willow.

"We won't let her shut herself up in her house. We'll take care of her." said Buffy.

"I hope you will." said Tara, vanishing in white lights.

"I've got to go. Call me when you need me." said Prue, orbing out in blue lights.

"Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Yes." said Buffy.

"What's wrong?" asked Willow.

"I know I was in the future, but I had to give up my memories to come back. All I know is someone used a time machine to make you evil, faster than you should have. There were trying to make you do something." said Buffy.

Buffy flashes back to Voyager.

"Buffy. Cordelia has a demon child in her, and Connor and I have a little evil in us." said Angel.

End of flashback.

"Buffy?" asked Willow.

"Cordelia's child is a demon. That means Angel or Connor is the father." said Buffy.

"Connor is the father." said Giles.

"Then we have to find out who would want to kill Cordelia." said Buffy.

_LA._

There is a spaceship. A man wearing a green Starfleet uniform, is trying to fix the systems. A voice comes over the intercom.

"Captain Braxton. You must return to the twenty four century." said voice.

"I won't. Not until I complete my mission." said Braxton.

"What is that?" asked voice.

"To kill the ancestors of the Voyager crew." said Braxton, ending the transmission.

"Willow failed me, but if I can get to Angel Grove, CA, then I can destroy Voyager's ancestors, leaving Janeway, but I'll find her ancestor soon enough." said Braxton.

Braxton begins to fix the ship.


	4. Braxton Attacks

_LA._

Captain Braxton fixes his ship, and jets towards Angel Grove, California.

_Angel Grove._

David, Adam, Tanya, Billy, Aisha, and Rocky are in the park. The spaceship lands in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Adam.

"I'm from the future. And I've come to kill you all." said Captain Braxton, firing lasers.

Aisha and Tanya jump to the left. Adam and Rocky jump to the right. The laser creates a cage entrapping Billy and David. Braxton presses a button, and the ship beams in Billy, David, and the cage. Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Rocky are teleported out in multicolored lights.

_Sunnydale._

Prue orbs in.

"Buffy. The one who tried to turn Willow evil is in Angel Grove. He's trying to kill some teenagers. David Trueheart, Adam Park, Billy Mitchell, Tanya Sloan, Aisha Campbell, and Rocky Desantos." said Prue. 

Buffy flashes back to Voyager. She sees all the names that Kim and Tommy looked up. Buffy returns to the present.

"I'm only getting flashes of memory from the future when I need it. I think someone is trying to kill them, because they are the ancestors of some important people in the future." said Buffy.

"Then we have to save them." said Dawn.

Prue orbs out with Buffy, Dawn, and the Scooby gang.

_Command_ _Center_

Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam are teleported in. Zordon and Alpha tell them that they don't know about the time traveler, and are afraid about what he might do.

_Angel_ _Grove_ _Park_

Prue orbs in with the group, and they see the spaceship. A beam of light is fired. Giles, Dawn and Prue jump to the left. Xander and Anya jump to the light. The laser turns into a cage entrapping Willow and Buffy, which is also transported into the ship. Prue, Dawn, Giles, Xander, and Anya vanish in white columns of light.

_Ship._

Captain Braxton looks at his 4 unconscious captives. David Trueheart. Billy Mitchell. Buffy Summers. Willow Rosenburg.

"Now to lure the rest of them here." said Braxton.

Braxton leaves the room to make more traps.

_Command_ _Center_

Giles, Prue, Dawn, Anya, and Xander teleport in.

"Where are we?" asked Prue.

"You're in the headquarters of the Power Rangers." said Aisha.

"You are 4 of the ones the guy from the future wants." said Prue.

"He's got 2 of our friends." said Aisha.

"He's got 2 of ours, as well." said Anya.

"Then we work together." said Prue.

The 2 groups nod, and begin planning.

_Switzerland_

Zack, Trini, and Jason are leaving the Peace Conference, and vanish in white beam of light.

_Sydney_ _Australia_

Kat vanishes in a white beam of light.

_Angel Grove._

Youth Center. Emily and Angela vanish from the youth center.

_Ship._

Kat, Angela, Emily, Zack, Trini, and Jason appear in cases, and are put to sleep.

"Soon my collection will be complete, when I get the others from their hidden base." said Braxton.

Braxton begins scanning.

_Command_ _Center_

"Ai, Ai, Ai. People have been vanishing all over the world." said Alpha.

"Who?" asked Prue.

"3 former rangers from Switzerland, Emily and Angela from Angel Grove Park, and an Australian girl." said Alpha.

"What is he up to?" asked Rocky.

_Palace._

Zedd and Rita are also wondering what Captain Braxton is doing.

"So, he's trying to kill a group of humans, and some of them just happen to be the rangers." said Rita.

"Let's let him try. If he fails, oh, well. But if he wins, we'll swoop in, kill him, and take over." said Zedd.

"Excellent idea." said Rita.

The 2 villains laugh, and continue watching.

_Ship._

Captain Braxton watches as his captives struggle, now that they have awakened.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Willow.

"To kill your descendants, I'm going to have to kill you. But there is still a few others I need." said Braxton.

"Leave them alone." said Jason.

"In case you're wondering, Tommy and Kim are trapped on a ship in the future, called Voyager. If I destroy you, then they're won't be any Voyager, and they'll die in space." said Braxton, laughing.

David, Jason, and Buffy begin to try to form plans of escape, while the others wait for them to finish.

_Command_ _Center_

"It's Morphin Time! Mastodon!" said Adam.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kim.

"Saber tooth-tiger!" said Aisha.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Rocky.

The 4 are now morphed. Prue and Dawn are still thinking of plans, when they see the transformations.

"And where do you think you 4 are going?" asked Dawn.

"To save our friends." said Rocky.

"And do what? Get killed, or be killed after he makes you watch them die." said Prue.

"Don't tell me what do! I have friends back there, and they need help." said Rocky.

"Now." said Dawn.

Prue orbs out with Dawn, Giles, Xander, and Anya, before anyone can protest. The four rangers teleport out after them.

_Park._

The 4 rangers teleport in, and can't seem to find Prue and Dawn. A net snags Rocky in a tree. Tanya and Aisha step in a rope, which ties around their feet, and hangs them upside down. Adam falls into a hole in the ground, which is then covered by energy bars. Braxton walks out of ship laughing at his new captives.

_Ship._

Dawn, Prue, Giles, Xander, and Anya orb in, and free everyone.

"It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!" said David.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Sabertooth-tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" said Jason.

David, Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dawn, and Buffy go out to fight. Prue orbs out with Angela, Emily, David, and Kat back to their homes, before sprinkling memory dust on them to forget the captivity.

_Angel_ _Grove_ _Park_ _Outside the ship._

Braxton smirks at the 4 captive rangers.

"Looks like I win." said Braxton.

"Wrong." said Buffy.

Braxton looks behind him to see Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, David, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy behind him. An explosion forms into Anya, Xander, Giles, and Dawn.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun." said Xander.

They free the 4 captive rangers. The 9 rangers stand together, along with Buffy, Dawn, and the Scooby Gang.

"You think you can stop me." said Braxton.

"No. But your ship can." said Billy.

Braxton, and the others look confused. Billy holds up a device, and points it at the ship. The ship floats into the air. It teleports Braxton, and his traps back into his ship, which is sucked into a time hole.

"Thank you for your help." said Billy.

"No problem. We have to get back to Sunnydale." said Buffy.

"Then good luck." said Billy.

Prue orbs in, and says her goodbyes, before orbing out with Buffy, Dawn, and the rest of the Scooby Gang. The rangers teleport out.

_Command_ _Center_

The 9 rangers demorph. Zack, Trini, and Jason say their goodbyes, before teleporting back to Switzerland. Kat is teleported back to Australia with a promise to visit again and keep the rangers' secrets.

"Looks like it's just the 6 of us again." said Billy.

_Palace._

"So, that fool was returned to the future by the blue ranger. Well, he gets smarter by the minute. There must be a way to destroy those rangers!" yelled Zedd, furious.

_Voyager_.

Q appears.

"The crisis is averted thanks to Buffy and her friends, and the Power Rangers." said Q.

"So, no one was hurt." said Kim.

"No. But you guys are going to have to get used to this ship. I can't help you now. If you were to return, some of the crew wouldn't exist, and their origins could be different as well." said Q.

"All right. We'll stay." said Kim.

"By the way, tell the captain she's having more guests ." said Q, snapping his fingers.

A portal opens dropping Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, Hercules, and Iolas.

"Where are we?" asked Xena.

"You're in the future on the starship, Voyager. Enjoy your lives here now. You're not returning to Ancient Greece." said Q.

"Return us to our home, now." said Xena.

"No. I think not. Now, who else to bring to this lovely party?" said Q.

"That's enough, Q." said Janeway, walking into the mess hall.

"Fine. See you later." said Q, vanishing.

"I'm sorry, for his rudeness. But I'm afraid you're stuck here, so you might as well get used to it. And no we aren't allied with him. He does this sort of thing to us just about every day. These 2 are time travelers as well. From a different time period." said Janeway.

"I'm Tommy." said Tommy.

"I'm Kim." said Kim.

"I'm Xena, and this is my daughter, Eve." said Xena, pointing to Eve.

"Hi." said Eve.

"I'm Gabrielle." said Gabrielle.

"I'm Hercules." said Hercules.

"I'm Iolas." said Iolas.

"So, I hope you can enjoy your stay. We'll arrange some rooms for you." said Janeway, who leaves to get rooms for them.

_Later that day…_

_B'Elanna's old room._

Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve move in. The room has 3 beds, a synthetron, a shower, and they all have communication badges to talk with people on the ship.

_Harry's room._

Iolas moves in.

_Neelix's room._

Hercules moves in.

_1 month later…._

The 5 Greeks are finally settling in. The 5 Greeks and 2 Californians visit the holodeck frequently on their spare time. Iolas, Gabrielle and Eve have joined Kim and the Doctor as medical staff. Xena and Hercules have joined the security team.

_Past. Angel Grove, CA._

The rangers have slowly dealt with the fact that Kim and Tommy are alive somewhere on a spaceship, and hope that they are okay.

_Sunnydale._

Buffy, Dawn, and the gang have dealt with Tara's death, and are also finishing up Dawn's training, and are also helping Willow how to use her new powers. The gang soon had to fight the First, leader of the vampires, and many other vampires, demons, warlocks, and dark lighters. They knew their job would never end, but they also knew they were doing something good.

Prue misses her sisters, and while Buffy and the gang were fighting evil, she discovered that Piper had a baby, and then was upset to learn that Leo had become an Elder, and a new whitelighter from the future had replaced him. Prue was very upset about this as much as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were. She also didn't trust Chris, but hoped he wouldn't turn out like Cole, and try to hurt them, because in the end, Chris would probably be dead, and they would end up with another new whitelighter. Prue prayed for her 3 sisters, and wished them all to have good lives, and to not be killed like she was by a demon.

_Heaven._

Someone noticed Prue's sadness, and longing to be with her sisters. This someone was Chris. He knew the Elders had forbidden it, and was going to find out why. No doubt, Leo found out about Prue by now, being an Elder, and he was probably sworn to secrecy.

Chris just hoped that he could end the pain the 4 sisters were having. And he knew just how to do it. But before he could carry out his plan, the Elders discovered his plans, and during a demon attack, he was killed by a darklighter. Leo had finally had it, and became the Charmed Ones' whitelighter again, but they also removed the memory of Prue being a whitelighter from his mind, so he couldn't tell Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

_Sunnydale._

Prue Halliwell is standing in front of the Magic Shop. Suddenly a flash of white light forms into Q.

"Who are you?" asked Prue, defensively.

"I'm from the future. I'm giving you another chance to live. On the ship Voyager. Where Buffy was, and where others are now." said Q.

"What if I refuse?" asked Prue.

"You don't have a choice." said Q, waving his hand.

Q and Prue vanish in white lights. Elders find out, and assign a new whitelighter to Buffy and her friends.

_Megaship._

The ex-rangers and space rangers are teleported aboard. Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and David take the zeo morphers.

"The other powers are powerless or destroyed. The Lightspeed Rangers have officially retired, so you can be the lightspeed rangers." said Andros.

Jason, Trini, Emily, and Billy take red, yellow, pink, and blue morphers. Angela takes the green morpher, and Zack takes the titanium morpher. Trey appears in a flash of gold light, and hands Aisha the silver zeo morpher.

"I've just found it in a hidden chamber of my palace." said Trey.

"Can the other zeos and I go with you to Triforia?" asked Aisha.

"Yes." said Trey.

Trey returns to Triforia. Aisha, Rocky, David, Kat, Tanya, and teleport to Earth to pack and say their goodbyes.

"Wes and Eric are protecting Silver City. The Wildforce Team is protecting Turtle Cove. The Galaxy Rangers are protecting Mirinoi. The Aquitar Rangers protect Aquitar. The Zeo Rangers are protecting Triforia. We're protecting Angel Grove." said Andros. 

"We're moving to Mariner Bay. We need to make sure the demons stay gone." said Jason. 

Emily, Billy, Trini, Zack, and Angela agree.

"Then good luck." said Andros.

The 6 teens teleport out to pack, and say goodbye. Alpha walks up to them. Andros hands Karone the purple space morpher. She smiles, and puts it on her wrist.

"Looks like it's just the 7 of us." said Ashley.

"Wrong. We have the zeo rangers, aquitar rangers, and galaxy rangers to call upon if we need help. And the new lightspeed team is just a phone call away. So is the wildforce team. And Wes and Eric could call the timeforce rangers if we needed them, too." said Tj.

"But we're all spread out. If a new villain showed up, we'd never be able to beat them." said Ashley.

"We will by staying together." said Andros.

Diana, who had remained silent the entire time, stepped forward.

"I know I've done some bad things, like Karone. I want to make up for them." said Diana.

"We still have the dragon coin. The Dragonzord is the only thing left of the morphin and ninja technology. The Thunderzords were destroyed in 1994 by Rito, and everything else was destroyed in the Final Confrontation." said Andros.

"Dragonzord will be enough. I just what to prove to myself and everyone that I'm good." said Diana, taking the dragon coin.

"So we have 8 rangers." said Cassie.

"That should be enough. For minor crises." said Ashley.

"And if anything goes wrong, the other rangers will step in and help." said Carlos.

"Then we aren't alone." said Karone.

"No. Just divided. I hope the old saying, Divide and Conquer doesn't win in someone else's favor." said Diana.

"Well. We survived. We were scattered and defeated the Final Confrontation." said Andros.

"No. Zordon won, by giving up his life. You all would have eventually tired out, and Astronema would have won." said Karone.

"She's right. The Aquitar Rangers were my prisoners, while I was Divatox, and everyone else was imprisoned or destroyed by somebody else." said Diana.

"Don't worry. We can handle anything that comes our way. We rescued Karone and you from evil, and saved the universe from the United Alliance of Evil." said Andros.

"But the price was too great. We lost Zordon." said Karone.

"He died saving the universe. We must honor his memory by defending it." said Diana.

Diana stuck her hand out. Karone sticks her hand on top of hers, and nods. Tj and Carlos stick out their hands on to of Karone's. Cassie and Ashley put their hands on top of Tj and Carlos's. Andros and Zhane stick out their hands last.

"Power Rangers!" yelled the 8 rangers.


	5. Gasket, Archerina, and Zeo Rangers

AN: Kim and Tommy have kept their ranger identities secret, for now. Tommy, Hercules, Xena, and Iolas are on the security team. Kim, Eve, and Gabrielle are on the medical staff.

* * *

_Voyager. Mess Hall. ._

Hercules and Tommy talk in the mess hall.

"It feels like you've been keeping something from the rest of us." said Hercules.

"Like I've said, I can only tell you what I can. Everyone knew you were a demi-god, the great Hercules. But Kim and I can't reveal who we used to be. Even if it is centuries afterwards. We made a promise, and we won't break it." said Tommy.

"Fair enough. Xena, Iolas, Gabrielle, and I have managed to keep a few secrets to ourselves." said Hercules.

"I do hope no one else shows up. I think Q is bored, and decides that humans are like his toys to play around with." said Tommy.

Q appears in a flash of white light.

"We'll you're half-right. I am bored, but I just had fun. But you'll be glad to know that Buffy saved the world in her time, along with her friends. The history records won't show it, because it wasn't well-known, just like Tommy and Kim's secret." said Q.

"You know about-"

"Of course. We were Eltarans, but we broke away from them. Making our own race, the Q Continuum. But enough about me. This ship is dull. Time to liven things up." said Q.

"Now wait just a-"

Q vanishes in white lights. And Prue appears in white lights, looking around confused.

Tommy touches his com badge.

"Ensign Oliver to the captain. We got a visit from Q." said Tommy.

_Bridge._

"What did he want?" asked Captain Janeway, her eyes wide.

Tom Paris, Chakotay, Harry, and the others all look at the Captain.

"He said the ship was dull, and he wanted to liven things up. He left behind a woman." said Tommy's voice..

"On my way." said Janeway.

Suddenly ship shakes.

"On screen." said Janeway.

"Someone's attacking us. It's shaped like a dragon." said Harry.

Kim teleports onto the bridge, standing there in shock.

"Ensign Hart?" asked Janeway.

"It can't be." said Kim.

"Kim? What's wrong?" asked Eve.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" asked Janeway.

"But it can't be here. Q told me it was destroyed." said Kim.

The image became more visible, revealing its dragon-like body.

"Senior Staff report to the mess hall." said Janeway.

Janeway, Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, Harry, Kes, Doctor, and Kim leave.

_Mess Hll._

The group from the bridge enters. B'Elanna, Seven, Neelix, Xena, and Iolas arrive after them. Hercules and Tommy have managed to calm Prue down.

"I'd like to know what's going on." said Janeway.

"It's Serpentera. The Zord of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa." said Tommy.

"But that was just a myth." said Tom.

"It wasn't a myth. We're from Angel Grove. We were there for a year, before we were brought here." said Kim.

"Then you were-"

"Yes. I don't think we can hide it any longer. They'll keep it secret, and Zordon and the other rangers are now dead." said Kim.

"Rangers?" asked Tom.

"Yes. I was the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger from 1993 until our "disappearance" in 1994." said Kim.

"I was the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger from 1993 to 1994. Then I was the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger until our "disappearance"." said Tommy.

"The history logs never showed alien activity in California." said Chakotay.

"Did you really think NASADA would mention this? NASADA had secret files that B'Elanna was able to decode for us. Power Rangers disappeared around 2008. The last team was Jungle Fury Rangers." said Tommy.

"So what makes you think that can't be Serpentera?" asked Chakotay.

"It was destroyed in the year 2003 by red rangers of every Power Ranger team. It was recorded in the Lightspeed Aquabase 2 archives." said Tommy.

"Lightspeed Aquabase 2?" asked Janeway.

"Yes. The first Lightspeed Aquabase was destroyed in the year 2001." said Kim.

"It had the files from the old Aquabase. The Space and Galaxy Teams had helped them out, and had given them files and information on all the past villains, their powers, and battles. And there were even a few letters for us." said Tommy.

"Wait. What if Serpentera was rebuilt?" asked Kim.

"Whatever the reason, their most likely an enemy, I'd say we go another way. I don't know if Voyager can handle Serpentera's wrath, especially if it's like the first one." said Tommy.

"Tommy's right. It was able to nearly destroy the Thunder arsenal, if it wasn't for Tor draining half of its power. And then it was finally destroyed by the most powerful zords ever created." said Kim.

"Yes. I agree. The schematics to Serpentera are remarkable. Not even the Borg has made anything this strong." said Seven.

"So it would even make the Borg squirm. That's helpful." said Janeway.

"Well, we defeated Species 8472, and the Borg, we surely can't stop now." said Chakotay.

Just then the ship shakes again.

"Captain, the dragon ship is firing." said a voice, through the com badge.

"On my way. Everyone back to your stations. Tommy, Kim, you're on the bridge." said Janeway.

Everyone else returns to their stations.

_Bridge._

Chakotay, Janeway, Tom, and Harry take their stations. Tommy and Kim stand and watch.

"Seven to Bridge. Astrometrics has almost found a way through. We just need a few more minutes." said Seven.

"Then let's buy some time." said Tommy.

"Right. Open a channel, and see if we get a response. (To Chakotay): Maybe we'll find out who we're up against." said Janeway.

"We're being hailed." said Tom.

"On screen." said Janeway.

The screen turns on. And standing on the bridge are two robots.

"Hello. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire. This is my lovely wife, Archerina." said Gasket.

"You have two former Power Rangers aboard. Surrender them, and we'll leave you in peace." said Archerina.

"If you don't, we'll leave you in pieces." said Gasket.

"You want us? Our powers were left in the past. We're of no use to you." said Tommy.

"It doesn't matter." said Archerina, as their image fades from screen.

Missiles are launched, and the ship goes out of control.

"Goodbye, Captain." said Tommy.

"Thank you for everything." said Kim.

"Now, wait just a minute. You're members of my crew now. I'm not going to give you up to a couple of machines." said Janeway.

"The Power Ranger Oath says we most protect people. By going, we protect all of you. By staying, we risk the possibility that they destroy this ship, killing all of you." said Tommy.

"And we can't lose all of you. You've become like a second family to us." said Kim.

"Then if we're family, then you'll understand when I do this." said Janeway, pulling out a phaser.

"Captain?" asked Tuvok.

"I'm not going to give you up." said Janeway.

Tommy and Kim duck as the phaser blast hits a console. Tommy dashes over to a console, and knocks Harry to the ground. Tommy types in some commands. Tommy and Kim beam out. Harry runs back to the station.

"Where are they?" asked Janeway.

"Not aboard Voyager." said Harry.

The screen turns on again, showing the imprisoned Tommy and Kim.

"Thank you for your help. We leave you in peace." said Gasket, firing at the ship.

Voyager is hurled backwards, as Serpentera flies away.

"Damage Report." said Janeway.

"Astrometrics, Engineering, and Sick Bay are down." said Harry.

"And Decks 2-10 are damaged." said Tom.

"Start repairs right away. We have to go after them." said Janeway.

Everyone nods, and begins making repairs to the bridge, while others throughout the ship begin making repairs, as well.

_Serpentera. A few miles away_

Tommy and Kim are dragged into the dungeon, and see Archerina and Gasket.

"Kimberly Hart and Thomas Oliver. To of the greatest rangers. Too bad the rest died of old age before we could get to them. No matter. We have the one ranger power source which has survived. The Zeo Crystal." said Gasket.

"With its power we will control the universe." said Archerina.

Kim and Tommy give each other a glance of worry. They dive for the Zeo Crystal. Gasket fires. The Zeo Crystal turns into morphers on Kim and Tommy's wrists. Kim has the pink morphers, while Tommy has red morphers. Kim and Tommy pocket the rest of the morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kim.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Tommy.

The 2 rangers morphed, and stand together.

"NO!" yelled Archerina.

"Zeo Lightning Sword!" said Tommy.

"Pink Power Shield!" said Kat.

The two rangers fire their weapons at the control panel, short circuiting it, and the ship catches on fire.

"We'll be back rangers. You haven't seen the last of us." said Gasket.

The metal couple vanishes with their army of Cogs. Just then Voyager appears out of nowhere. Kim and Tommy are teleported out in blue lights, as Serpentera explodes.

_Voyager_. _Conference Room._

Kim, Tommy, Prue, Hercules, Xena, Iolas, Gabrielle, Kes, Doctor, Neelix, Tuvok, Janeway, Chakotay, Tom, Harry, and Seven are there.

"Welcome back." said Janeway.

"Yes. It's been quite an experience." said Tommy.

The 5 morphers turn back into the Zeo Crystal, and appear in Tommy's hands.

"This is the Zeo Crystal. The last source of Ranger powers still existing. We got it from Archerina and Gasket. But maybe it can help us get home." said Kim.

Q appears.

"Sorry. But that's too powerful. It needs to be kept somewhere safe. You're going to be running into several troublemakers before you reach home." Said Q.

"Then we should select 3 other rangers, to join us. We'll be like an assault team. Just in case something should go wrong and we can't handle it without them." said Kim.

"In that case, I think Iolas, Gabrielle, and Prue should be on our team." said Tommy.

"If that's alright with you, Captain." said Kim.

Janeway nods, as the 5 zeo crystal hover into the air, and float over to their new owners. Prue/yellow. Gabrielle/green. Iolas/blue. Kim/pink. Tommy/red.

"Bye the way, I've resurrected Andy Trudeau, I believe you're in love with him." said Q, vanishing.

Andy Trudeau appears. Prue runs into his arms, and the two kiss.

"Well, it looks like Tommy and Andy can share a room with Chakotay." said Janeway.

"Astrometrics and Cargo Bay two need to remain the way they are." said Seven.

Q appears again.

"I've made the ship a little bigger. Now every member of their crew has their own room." said Q.

"How many decks do we have?" asked Janeway.

"25." said Q.

"We had 20." said Janeway.

"The five extra decks are filled with a food storage supply for Mr. Neelix, and gardening supplies for Kes. Plus bedrooms and another holodeck. Your ship seems to be getting crowded, and most likely people will eventually begin to get married, and have children. You need the extra space, Captain." said Q, vanishing.

"Alright. The time travelers get the first choices." said Prue.

Prue, Kim, Tommy, Xena, Eve, Gabrielle, Iolas, Hercules, and the rest of the Senior Staff orb to the extra decks, and begin exploring. Rooms one and two are food storage. Rooms three and four are food storage. Rooms five and six are gardening supplies. Room seven and eight are two more holodecks. Room nine is a second Astrometrics. Room 10 is another mess hall. Rooms 11-50 are a quarters.

Xena takes room 11. Gabrielle takes room 12. Eve takes room 13. Hercules takes room 14. Iolas takes room 15. Prue takes room 16. Andy takes room 17. Kim takes room 18. Tommy takes room 19. There are 50 quarters on the other four decks, so the people spread out, and there are rooms to spare for guests, or other time travelers, should Q bring anyone else.


End file.
